


Extremely Boris

by deisderium art (Deisderium)



Series: Stucky Fanart [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Boris - Freeform, Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Very much Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 21:25:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15804873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deisderium/pseuds/deisderium%20art
Summary: This very Russian friend of Nat's is in no way related to anyone Steve or Sam has ever met before, I don't know why you would think that.





	Extremely Boris

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [naturalization status](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15180944) by [silentwalrus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentwalrus/pseuds/silentwalrus). 



**Author's Note:**

> On re-reading Naturalization Status by silentwalrus, Boris in the very large coat immediately called to mind Edward Gorey's gentlemen in fur coats. (http://goreyana.blogspot.com/2012/06/edward-in-fur.html)


End file.
